1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission system, for example, a resonance power transmission system. More particularly, the following description relates to a reflected energy management apparatus for resonance power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of Information Technology (IT), a variety of portable electronic devices have been released and distribution of the portable electronic devices has also increased. Due to characteristics of the portable electronic devices, battery performance of a corresponding portable electronic device is becoming an issue. In addition to the portable electronic devices, home electronic appliances have a function of wirelessly transmitting data and can be supplied with power over a power line. Wireless energy transfer or wireless power occurs where electrical energy is transmitted from a power source to an electrical load without interconnecting wires.
Currently, research has been conducted on wireless power transmission technologies that may wirelessly supply a power. Due to characteristics of a wireless power transmission environment, a reflected energy exists inside or outside a system at all times during resonance power transmission.